Lucky im in love with my best friend
by Quamluver
Summary: Sam and Quinn have been best friends since they were 4 years old but what happens in 8th grade when they confess their love for each other in 8th grade and then things get heated in high school rated T for language.
1. The Meeting

_**Chapter 1**_

**"The Meeting"**

* * *

it was a sunny afternoon and Quinn was playing on a swingset her mom and dad got her for her birthday. She would never get off of it but then again most 4 year olds loved swing sets.

"Quinnie there is a new family that moved in next to us do you want to meet them?"  
Judy Fabray asked the small blonde.  
"yes." Quinn knew she was going to meet them anyways Quinn was raised into a very wealthy family she was told to sit, eat, drink, and act proper plus these were her neighbors Quinn, her mother, her father, and her older sister Frannie made there way to the new neighbors. The first thing Quinn saw was a little boy about the same age as her he had blonde hair, green eyes, a polo with blue and white stripes, and a pair of jeans.  
Sam saw a blonde girl with a beautiful pink dress and a white cardigan on she looked his age she had beautiful hazel eyes that he was staring at and Quinn was looking in his piercing green eyes she had her hair curled he was automatically in love although he always heard boys in his preschool say that girls were icky and nasty and had cooties but she on the other hand was the most beautiful thing on this earth.  
"Sam...Sam...Samuel Evans." said an older lady with blonde hair and green eyes like him Sam didn't care to look at his mother he was just staring at the beautiful blonde girl "somebody is in love." said a girl who looked around 10 or 11 she had blonde hair and hazel eyes like Quinn but she didn't match up to the beauty of Quinn "hi i'm Quinn Fabray." the little girl introduced herself to Sam "I'm Samuel Evans but i mostly go by Sam." Sam was still looking into her hazel eyes "Okay Sam do you wanna go play?" the little girl asked "Sure. Wanna play tag?"  
"Yes tag is my favorite game."  
and there went the 2 blondes running around picking bases and tagging each other it was definitely love at first sight

* * *

_**i know it is short but its just getting started Reviews please.**_


	2. Your not getting your jersey back

_**Lucky im in love with my best friend **_

_** Chapter 2 **_

_** "Your not getting your jersey back"**_

* * *

It was the last game of the season and the last game for the 8th grade football players. Sam scored the final touchdown which won the Championship game. He was like a hero winning the final touchdown because the Mckinley middle school Titans never won a Championship game in 8 years. Quinn did a front flip full twist when Sam her best friend and crush made the winning touchdown. Sam ran up to Quinn and gave her a hug which she hugged back Sam didn't want to make his crush that obvious but Quinn and him were best friends so it didn't look that obvious.

Quinn went over to the Evans' home in a red tank top and red shorts to match and she wore white flip-flops. She knocked on the door like a normal human being would and opened the door.

"Hello Quinn" the older lady said. "Hi is Sam here?" the younger blonde said. "yes he is up in his room. You can come in if you'd like."Thank you ." Quinn walked in the Evans' home and made her way up to Sam's knocked on the door so she wouldn't be rude and she didn't know what he was doing in there so she was civil and knocked.

Sam opened the door and saw the beautiful blonde he always adored. "Hi Quinn." The shaggy haired blonde said "Hi Sammy." The hazel eyed girl . ?docid=29775641

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure"

Quinn saw Sam's jersey it said "Titans #6" and she thought she would joke around with him considering Monday morning the 14 year-old boy would have to give up his precious jersey. She grabbed the jersey leaving Sam confused. "I'm wondering what this would look like in the trash?" The blonde girl said. "You wouldnt." The blonde boy replied.

Quinn ran out the door and the 2 8th graders ran up and down the stairs, up and down hallways, running in different rooms, until they finally ended back in his room where he pinned her against the bed. They looked each other in the eyes. _"God she has such beautiful hazel eyes."_ Sam thought to himself. Before either of them could say anything their lips crashed together and just like any normal 14 year-olds they were making out. Neither of them heard someone open the door.

"Sam it's time...Oh God." Mary Evans said as she opened the door and saw her eldest son making out with his best friend.

Quinn and Sam pulled apart quickly both freaking out. "Knock much mom." Sam said to his mother. "I didn't think i had to knock to see my son especially when his best friend is in the room with him." his mother replied.

"You trust me in a room with a girl. I am a teenage boy i have hormones."

"Your a 14 year-old boy. That's best friend is a girl i thought you were gonna turn out gay."

"I have known her since we were 4 and I'm as straight as a line."

Quinn as just sitting there listening to the 2 blondes bickering. "I think I'll be going." She was pretty sure they were not listening anyways so she slid out the door and walked she got home Sam sent her a text

**Sam:bold**

Quinn:underlined

**Hey sorry about my mom**

It's fine i would probably be like that if i found my 14 year-old son making out with his best friend**  
**

**So where do we stand?**

I dont know but i know i felt something with that kiss**  
**

**Me do you wanna go to the park this Friday  
**

As friends?**  
**

**I was hoping more than friends :)**

I think i can work that out

* * *

_**I loved writing this chapter with Sam's mom walking in on Sam and Quinn and the texting part. Reviews please**_


	3. Santana and a Finn

**Chapter 3**

** Santana and a Finn **

** Stranger888:I enjoyed writing the interaction with Sam and his mother.  
**

** P.S. Sorry for making you wait i had school then i got Mono then there was  
**

** fall break so kinda busy.  
**

** Anyways, on with this magical of unicorns story  
**

* * *

It was a normal Summer day, Quinn and Sam were outside looking at clouds trying to make out figures**  
**

"That one is totally Lord Voldemort Q and don't say it's not because i know it is." The blonde boy told his girlfriend

"Fine i won't argue or you'll go all dorky on me." The other blonde answered.

"I'm getting bored. How long have we been looking at the clouds Lucy?" Sam asked.

The hazel-eyed blonde lifted herself off the grass and looked at her cellphone to see what time it was. It was 12:16 and they started looking at clouds and 12:14 so 2 minutes. "About 2 minutes and call me Lucy again I will take your Stars Wars sheets again." The teen girl replied to the boy.

"Yeah I better not call you Lucy anymore." Sam never knew why Quinn didn't like the name Lucy, He had always liked that name more than Quinn, But hey it is her name. Then something caught his eye he looked across the street and he saw a big U-Haul driving it's way into the driveway of the house he saw a man with a baseball cap on, a woman with short light-brown hair, and two teenagers that looked about his and Quinn's age, The first one had brown hair and was dressed very fashionably, The other boy had brown hair only he was freakishly tall and was dressed in blue-jeans and a green T-shirt. "Hey Q look some family is moving into the old Perkins' house."

Quinn looked over. "Awesome I always loved their house and the Perkins' were nice people." Quinn said.

"True dat they had they always gave us candy when we were little."

"Your parents would always ask you how you got cavities and i didn't."

"Yea and then I would say"

"She has magic teeth." The both finished simultaneously

"Maybe we should go talk to those boys?" Sam said.

"Sure." Quinn replied

The couple walked hand in hand together as they walked across to the what-used-to-be Perkins' home.  
They finally reached the freakishly tall boy. The first thing the tall boy noticed was Quinn. He was practically drooling the moment he saw her.

As they finally reached the house the two boys dashed over.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson." The tall boy introduced himself

"And I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. One amazing fashionable person." The one in a bright red scarf said.

"Hello I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Quinn." Finn nearly died when Sam said _"girlfriend". 'Maybe they were just friends and he said girlfriend meaning that' Finn thought._ Finn could be dumb at times but hey that's Finn for ya.

"I'm Quinn Fabray it's nice to meet you Finn and Kurt." Quinn's manners struck in from her perfect little family. Her sister went off to college at Harvard University a couple years ago and was already engaged to some guy in the medical field and will be getting married a few months after she graduated college.

"I just love the way your hair flows Quinn it is beautiful and the curls are amazing." Kurt said

"Thank you Kurt." Quinn said

"Your welcome fashion is my specialty and the babydoll dresses are just as amazing as you look in them."

Finn and Sam were just having a glare-off during Kurt going on and on about how Quinn looks amazing. Finn was jealous that Sam has Quinn as a girlfriend and Sam was angry that Finn liked Quinn. Enemies since the beginning

* * *

It was Sam,Quinn,Finn,and Kurt's first day as Freshmens at William McKinley High School. Quinn had a locker right next to Finn which made Finn happy and Sam more angry, But somehow Quinn never noticed Finn ogling at her.

During the afternoon a girl with raven black hair made her way down to Sam. "Hi I'm Santana Lopez. Even thought your mouth-to-face ratio is off i still find you hot so just letting you know you can tap this any day except Fridays." The latina said.

"I'm Sam.." Sam said to Santana but she cut him off. "Sam? Isn't that a dog name?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you want full access to my rambunctious twins that live on my ribcage or not?" Santana asked Sam

Just then Quinn walked up to Sam. "Hi Sammy, Hi San." Quinn said as she walked up to Sam and Santana

"Hey Q." Sam and Santana said simultaneously.

"How do you know her?" Santana asked the blonde boy.

"She's my girlfriend." Sam replied to Santana's question. "How do you know her?" Sam asked

"Me and Q are friends." Santana responded from the question

* * *

**Ohhh a love square.**

**Anyways Reviews plz**


End file.
